Asahina Tomo
Asahina Tomo was the brother of Asahina Tamako and cousin of Asahina Tsunemura, the sensei of the Temple of the Morning Sun. Training Tomo studied in the Asahina Temples, where he developed his natural gifts for meditation and healing. He shared a bond with his brother Tamako, the Asahina Daimyo, that allowed an era of learning from the stars that had been seen only twice before. Time of the Void, p. 90 Master of the Asahina School Tomo became Master of the Asahina School, Clan Letter to the Crane #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) and bore a daughter, Asahina Hanuko. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 61 Tomo was a peaceful man who used his magic to heal the sick and wounded, and turned his counsel to efforts of peace. Clan War: The Clans, p. 21 Awakening the Master of Air In 1117 Clan War: Phoenix Army Expansion, p. 44 Isawa Uona's time with the Crane artisans came to an abrupt end when she met Asahina Tomo, the aged Crane Clan master shugenja. Tomo recognized within Uona a dormant but potent magical ability. He brought Uona to a ritual that should have awakened the dormant kami around her. The ritual succeeded, but released far more power than the aged Crane had anticipated. Uona would become the new Master of Air in 1123. Imperial Histories, p. 130 War with the Lion In 1125 Tomo was member of the Crane diplomats who attempted a truce with the Lion when they claimed the Plains of the Emerald Champion during the Lion-Crane War. Kakita Ichiro and Matsu Morishigi had ended with no results the talk negotiations and the ensuing battle was ready to start. Miya Yumi appeared and dismissed Ichiro and Morishigi as representatives of their respective Clans, leaving the peace talks in her hands and Morishigi's assistant, the young Sodan-senzo Kitsu Sanako. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 26 Clan War Omen of Wars The stars sent an omen of war, Rokugan would be torn apart, and the Crane would suffer the first blow. His brother Tamako refused to believe it, and forbade his brother to speak on it to anyone. Tomo shifted his path of study and began to gather magic of destruction. Crab Attack When the Crab armies invaded the Crane lands Tomo was alongside a unit of Daidoji spearmen, who scoffed at the old man's intentions. Tomo, a prominent member of the pacifist Asahina, shake the ground and sky, calling the fury of the kami down upon the Crab. Despite his efforts, the attackers could not be repulsed from all sides. The False Hoturi Tomo fought in the defense of Shinden Asahina at the Battle of Bloodied Honor in 1128. Sanctified Ground (Honor Bound Foil Chase Cards flavor) Time of the Void, p. 74 Death In 1132 the Crane Clan Champion, Doji Kuwanan, refused the petition of Tomo to retire, being he still necessary for the Clan, Many Happy Returns (GenCon 99 LARP Storyline results) but he passed away shortly after. Clan Letter to the Crane #14 (Imperial Herald v4 #3) See also * Asahina Tomo/Meta * Asahina Tomo/CW Meta External Links * Asahina Tomo (Imperial) * Asahina Tomo Exp (Crimson and Jade) Category:Crane Clan Members